This new pelargonium variety originated as a sport of the variety `PAC Isabell` (unpatented) grown in my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, this plant having darker leaves than those of the parent so that the color of the blooms appears to be a more intensive red. This sport, discovered in 1986, was propagated through several generations by means of cuttings, under my direction at Stuttgart, which demonstrated that the unique characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new plant, by cuttings, on a commercial scale is now being done at Stuttgart.